Call centers typically handle customer service calls in the order that the calls are received. As such, callers wait in queue for a next available agent who may or may not possess the skills to handle the call, i.e., the skills to respond to the reason for the call. As a result, customer issues may not be met without having to transfer the call to another customer service agent or without requiring the customer to call the call center multiple times.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of managing calls at a call center.